Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/13
Ulica Krochmalna o tej porze była całkiem pusta. I nie dziw, bo minęła północ a mieszkańcy tej dzielnicy już o szóstej wstają do pracy. W nikłym świetle gazowych latarń stały śpiące kamienice z czerwonej cegły. Z rzadka rozlegały się kroki przechodnia śpieszącego do domu. Tylko w jednej bramie stali trzej mężczyźni. Stali w milczeniu, oparci o mur. Czekali. Można by było pomyśleć, że zdrzemnęli się, gdyby nie trzy żarzące się punkty papierosów. Wtem doszedł do ich uszu odgłos ciężkich kroków. Ktoś szedł od strony ulicy Żelaznej. Jeden z oczekujących w bramie przykucnął i ostrożnie wychylił głowę tuż nad ziemią, po czym cofnął się i szepnął: — Jest. Kroki zbliżały się i po minucie ujrzeli niskiego, grubego człowieka w czarnej jesionce. Gdy minął bramę, wysunęli się za nim. Obejrzał się. — Panie — zawołał szczupły blondyn — ma pan zapałkę? — Mam — odparł tamten i przystanął, sięgając do kieszeni. — Pan się nazywasz Boczek? — nagle zapytał blondyn. Grubas przyjrzał się mu. — Skąd pan mnie zna? — Skąd, a stąd, draniu, że mordy nie trzymasz na kłódkę! — Kiedy... Nie dokończył. Potężny cios twardej pięści rozmiażdżył mu nos i górną wargę. Jednocześnie otrzymał z tyłu uderzenie w głowę i silne kopnięcie w brzuch. — Jezu! — krzyknął i potoczył się do rynsztoka. Pod czaszką uczuł szum, w ustach smak krwi. Napastnicy nie uważali jednak roboty za skończoną. Jeden pochylił się nad leżącym i walił go pięściami w brzuch i w piersi, drugi zbiegł na jezdnię i wymierzył obcasami dwa straszliwe ciosy w twarz. Okropny ból poderwał leżącego. Z nieprawdopodobną, jak na jego tuszę, szybkością, stanął na równe nogi i rozpaczliwym głosem ryknął: — Ratunku! Ratunku!... — Zatknij mu pysk! — zdyszanym szeptem zawołał blondyn. Drugi chwycił leżący na chodniku kapelusz ofiary i przytknął go do zmasakrowanej twarzy. — Ratunku!... ratunku! — krzyczał ten bez przerwy. Z daleka na rogu ulicy przystanął ktoś. — Te, Franek, ktoś idzie. — Ratunku! Ratunku!... — Nie ma rady, trzeba go pomacać. Szczęknęła sprężyna składanego noża i szerokie długie ostrze bezgłośnie wpiło się po rękojeść w ciało. Raz, drugi, trzeci... — Fertig. Wytarł nóż o jesionkę. Dwaj pozostali szybko przeszukali kieszenie. Zegarek, paszport, pugilares... Po chwili ulica Krochmalna była znowu pusta. Niebo poczynało już szarzeć, gdy skręcili w nią dwaj policjanci na rowerach. Nocny patrol. — Patrz no — zawołał jeden — tam ktoś leży. — Pewno pijak. Zeskoczyli z rowerów i od razu po kałuży krwi poznali, z czym mają do czynienia. — Oporządzony jak wieprz. — Zobacz no puls. — Zimny już. — To naród, psia ich mać! Trzeba jechać do komisariatu. — To już trzeci w tym tygodniu. Zaczął prószyć deszcz. Drobny, zimny jesienny deszcz. Nocy dzisiejszej patrol rowerowy VIII komisariatu policji państwowej znalazł na ulicy Krochmalnej trupa mężczyzny, lat około pięćdziesięciu.' Przybyły lekarz Pogotowia stwierdził śmierć wskutek przebicia worka sercowego ostrym narzędziem i wskutek upływu krwi oraz pęknięcia czaszki. Wskutek zupełnego zmiażdżenia twarzy trudno ustalić tożsamość ofiary. Żadnych dokumentów ani przedmiotów mogących ułatwić śledztwo nie znaleziono. Zwłoki przewieziono do prosektorium. Istnieje przypuszczenie, iż zmarły zginał wskutek porachunków partyjnych. Prezes Nikodem Dyzma złożył gazetę i zaczął bębnić palcami po suknie biurka. — A cóż ja na co poradzę — wzruszył ramionami. Początkowo przeraził się faktu śmierci Boczka. Przyszło mu na myśl, że śledztwo dojdzie do niego. Bał się też, że widmo zamordowanego nie da mu spać po nocach. Z drugiej strony świadomość nieistnienia tego wysoce niebezpiecznego człowieka, świadomość bezpieczeństwa i zniknięcia wiszącej dotychczas nad głową groźby była uczuciem silniejszym od obaw, które z biegiem czasu malały do zera. Któż jego, prezesa banku, może posądzić o podmawianie jakichś bandytów do mordu! Zresztą czyż on, Dyzma, winien jest śmierci Boczka? Przecież jej nie chciał. — Sam sobie winien. Głupia pała... Doigrał się... Do gabinetu wszedł Krzepicki. Zamknął za sobą drzwi l z tajemniczym uśmiechem powiedział: — Panie prezesie, czy zechce pan przyjąć pewnego interesanta? Interesanta bardzo ciekawego. — Kogo? — Pańskiego dobrego znajomego. Dyzma zbladł jak płótno. Zerwał się z miejsca i, drżąc na całym ciele, zapytał nieswoim głosem: — Kto?!... Opanował go nieludzki strach, że tam za drzwiami czeka Boczek, pokrwawiony, ze zmasakrowaną twarzą... — Co panu jest, panie prezesie? — z niepokojem zapytał Krzepicki. Dyzma oparł się o biurko. — Pan jest chory? — Nie, nie... Więc kto tam jest? — Kunicki. — Ach, Kunicki... Dobrze... — Przyjmie go pan? — Dobrze. Po chwili do gabinetu wpadł Kunicki. Rumiany i ruchliwy jak zawsze. Już w progu rozpoczął powitania, wyrzucając sepleniące słowa z niesłychaną szybkością. Nikodem patrzał na niego kilka minut, nie mogąc na tyle się skupić, by zrozumieć, co mówi. — A, bo człowiek, kochany panie Nikodemie, lat ma coraz więcej, a jednak nie starzeje się. Ale i pan doskonale wygląda. Cóż tam w polityce. Co? Jak interesy? Skarżą się wszyscy na stagnację, na podatki, panie złoty, przecie ten podatek obrotowy to zarzyna obywatela! I świadczenia! Słowo daję. Śliczny ma pan gabinet, ze smakiem, stylem. Może zrobi mi pan łaskę, kochany panie Nikodemie, no, mój drogi, nie odmówi mi pan i zje ze mną śniadanko, od rana nic w ustach nie miałem... Śliczny gabinet. Nie wybierze się pan do mnie, do Koborowa? Wprawdzie pogoda pod psem, ale spokój, spokój. Dla nerwów to konieczne i Nina ucieszy się, biedactwo, taka samotna... Przyjechałby pan na parę dni, co? — Owszem, może w przyszłym tygodniu. — Królu złoty, dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję. No to chodźmy na śniadanko. Może do "Bachusa", co? — Dziękuję, ale nie mogę. Jestem dziś na śniadaniu u księcia Roztockiego. Skłamał, lecz osiągnął przewidywany efekt. Kunicki rozpłynął się w zachwycie i zaczął wyliczać wszystkie możliwości, jakie otwierają człowiekowi takie olbrzymie stosunki, jakie ma kochany pan Nikodem. Teraz wyjechał i właściwy powód wizyty: podkłady kolejowe. Staruszek przymilał się, krygował, sypał cyframi zysków, jakie obaj osiągną z uzyskania przez Koborowo dostaw dla kolei, tłumaczył, że ostatecznie, Jeżeli jemu, Leonowi Kunickiemu, z powodu tamtego procesu nie zechcą dać, to mogą dać przecie pani Ninie Kunickiej. — Nie wiem — bronił się Dyzma. — He, he, he, ale ja wiem, że jak kochany pan zechce paluszkiem kiwnąć... No, królu złoty, niechże pan pogada z ministrem komunikacji! Poty piłował Nikodema, aż ten zgodził się. — Tylko niech pan nie wyjeżdża, bo jeżeli trzeba będzie układać się, to ja się na tym nie znam. Kunicki, uradowany, zapewnił kochanego prezesa, że oczywiście me wyjedzie, aby w razie potrzeby służyć informacjami, chociaż jest przekonany, że te nie będą potrzebne człowiekowi mającemu tak genialną głowę. Wejście Krzepickiego z korespondencją przerwało potok jego wymowy. Pożegnał się z Dyzmą, zamawiając się na jutro, i wyszedł. — To znany spryciarz — zauważył Krzepicki. — Ho, ho i jaki — potwierdził Nikodem — takiego niełatwo wykiwać. Długa twarz Krzepickiego rozszerzyła się w lekceważącym uśmiechu. — Moim zdaniem, panie prezesie, nie ma takiego wielkiego spryciarza, który by nie znalazł większego, co go nabije w butelkę. Dyzma roześmiał się szczerze. Sam siebie uważał właśnie za takiego spryciarza. Wydało mu się nawet, że rozumie to i Krzepicki, co zdawał się mówić poufały uśmiech na jego twarzy. — No, co pan kalkulujesz? — zapytał Dyzma. — Kalkuluję — odparł Krzepicki, spuszczając oczy — że nasze czasy należą do tego, co umie łapać okazję. — Niby jaką okazję? Krzepicki zadarł głowę, przeciągnął dłonią po ostro wystającej grdyce i rzucił niedbale: — Koborowo to piękny grosz. — Ba!... — Nie każdemu się zdarza... Dyzma pokiwał głową. — A ot, Kunickiemu się zdarzyło. — A może zdarzyć się i... panu. Nikodem spojrzał nań nieufnie. — Mnie?... — Świat należy do tych, co umieją skrupuły wyrzucić za okno. — Niby nie być skrupulantami?... Krzepicki nie odpowiedział i tylko bacznie obserwował oczy Dyzmy. — Panie prezesie — zaczął po chwili, cedząc słowa. — Wie pan, że jestem dla pana więcej niż życzliwy? — Wiem — odparł Dyzma. — Otóż chcę być szczery. Dla pańskiego dobra, a nie przeczę, że i dla mojego. Dziś tylko ten traci, kto jest głupi. Zamyślił się, a zniecierpliwiony Dyzma zawołał: — No, gadajże pan, do cholery! — A nie pogniewa się pan prezes? — Cóż to, masz mnie za głupiego? — Boże broń i dlatego mówię... Przysunął krzesło i spoważniał. — Panie prezesie, czy żona Kunickiego wciąż kocha się w panu? — I to jak! Co dzień ot takie listy przysyła. — To bardzo dobrze. Pochylił się do ucha Nikodema i zaczął mówić. Było już po trzeciej, gdy obaj wyszli z banku i wsiedli do samochodu. — "Oaza" — krzyknął Dyzma szoferowi i klepnął swego sekretarza po kolanie — a pan to też masz łeb na karku. Żeby się tylko udało! — Dlaczego się nie ma udać? Więc sztama? — wyciągnął rękę. — Sztama! — ścisnął ją mocno Dyzma. Tegoż wieczora prezes Nikodem Dyzma złożył wizytę inżynierowi Romanowi Pilchenowi, ministrowi komunikacji. Był to drobny brunet, zawsze uśmiechnięty i pogodny, znany ze swej pasji zdrabniania wyrazów. Jego żona, siwiejąca szatynka, o wybitnie semickim typie, i sam minister przyjęli Dyzmę owacyjnie. — Prezesiunio kochanieńki — zawołał Pilchen na jego widok — ależ to słówko w cyrczku! Niechże cię kaczuszki podepczą! Myślałem, że szlaczek mnie trafi ze śmiechu! To się nazywa określonko! — Może niezbyt salonowe — ciągnąc słowa potwierdziła jego żona — ale za to bardzo męskie. — Słuszniutko, racyjka, mamy w naszym kraiku za dużo ugrzeczniaczków i fajtłapków, za dużo cukiereczków! Silne słówko tak działa jak kubełeczek zimniutkiej woduni. Nikodem śmiał się i usprawiedliwiał tym, że tak już był zirytowany, że musiał "wygarnąć". Po kolacji przystąpili do interesu. Nikodem nie przypuszczał, że pójdzie tak łatwo. Pilchen wprawdzie zastrzegł się, że ostatecznej decyzji dać nie może zanim nie porozumie się z odnośnym departamentem swego ministerstwa, lecz w zasadzie "dla mileńkiego prezesiunia" gotów jest zrobić wszystko. A progi kolejowe, czy takie, czy owakie, zawsze się przydadzą. — I ma pan moje przyrzeczonko, że załatwimy się prędziutko. Tak czy owak, aby szybciutko, taka moja metodka. Dyzma podrapał się w głowę. — Właściwie mówiąc, to mnie zależałoby na tym, żeby załatwienie sprawy przeciągnąć... — Przeciągnąć, braciszku? — zdziwił się minister. — He, he, nie śpieszy mi się za bardzo. Pilchen roześmiał się i zaopiniował, że wobec tego musi uznać Dyzmę za niebywałego interesancika. Nikodem zapytał, czy będzie mógł jutro przyjść do ministerstwa i, otrzymawszy potwierdzającą odpowiedź, zaczął się żegnać. — Bardzo zdolniutki łebek — powiedział minister, gdy drzwi za Dyzmą się zamknęły — i wierzaj, moja malupuśka, że każdziutka grzecznostka zrobiona jemu to dobrze ulokowany kapitalik. — Ach, nie wiem — opowiedziała pani Pilchenowa — nie znam się na tych waszych kombinacjach politycznych, jednak przyznać muszę, że pan Dyzma wywiera bardzo dodatnie wrażenie. Co to jednak znaczy wychowanie angielskie. Nikodem wrócił do domu i zaraz zatelefonował do Krzepickiego, oznajmiając, że sprawa jest na dobrej drodze. Następnie zabrał się do czytania od dawna nie otwieranych listów Niny. Szukał w nich potwierdzenia trwałości jej uczuć. Słowa i ton listów nie pozostawiały w tym względzie najmniejszych wątpliwości. Wszystkie przepełnione były miłością i skargami na mękę tęsknoty, wspomnieniami chwil wspólnie spędzonych i marzeniami o przyszłym szczęściu we dwoje. W jednym z listów znalazł wzmiankę o żalu, z jakim porzuci Koborowo, w którym się urodziła i które mówi do niej wyrazem jasnych lat dziecinnych. Dyzma uśmiechnął się, zatarł ręce i otworzył biurko. Z paczki papierów wyjął drukowany formularz i zaczął uważnie czytać. Była to plenipotencja, uprawniająca pana Nikodema Dyzmę do wszelkich czynności finansowych i prawnych w imieniu Niny Kunickiej. Plenipotencję tę wręczył mu zaraz po jego przyjeździe do Koborowa Kunicki. Dyzma złożył arkusz starannie i wsunął do pugilaresu. Gwizdał wesoło, zdejmując ubranie, i z rozmachem położył się do łóżka. Jego myśli całkowicie zajęte były wielką grą, którą rozpoczął, a były to myśli radosne i emocjonujące. I nagle, ni z tego, ni z owego, w tej samej chwili, gdy przekręcił kontakt stojącej na nocnym stoliku lampy i gdy pokój zaległa ciemność, jak obuchem uderzyła go świadomość. "Zamordowano Boczka." Znieruchomiał. "Zamordowano na mój rozkaz... Za moje pieniądze... ja zamordowałem Boczka... Cholera!" Uparta myśl zdawała się wsysać w mózg. Czy też jest życie pozagrobowe, czy prawda, co mówią o duchach?... Wtem na przeciwległej ścianie dojrzał jakiś ruch w ciemności... Jakiś tworzący się kształt... Włosy zjeżyły się mu na głowie i rozdygotaną ręką sięgnął do kontaktu. Zawadził jednak rękawem pidżamy o abażur i lampa z łoskotem spadła na ziemię. Zdrętwiał. Kształt posuwał się ku łóżku. Cała krew zbiegła się do serca, z krtani wyrwał się przeraźliwy, długi okrzyk. Jeden, drugi, trzeci, czwarty... Sekundy zdawały się godzinami. Nagle usłyszał człapanie pantofli. Przez szparę sąsiednich drzwi wpadła smuga światła i na progu sypialni stanął Ignacy z rewolwerem w ręku. — Co się stało? — Zapal prędzej światło. Macanie ręką po ścianie i miękki trzask kontaktu. Pokój zalało światło, oślepiające, rozkoszne, zbawcze światło. — Co się stało, panie prezesie? Dyzma usiadł na łóżku. — Nic. Przez sen zdawało mi się... że ten... że złodziej... — A ja się przestraszyłem. No, chwała Bogu. — Nerwowy jestem. Wiesz co, Ignacy, weź swoją pościel i będziesz tu spał na otomanie. — Jak pan rozkaże. — Aha, i idź do kredensu, nalej mi szklankę wódki i przynieś. To dobrze mi zrobi. Gdy wypił dwoma haustami i zjadł na przekąskę jakiś czerstwy pasztecik, a Ignacy ułożył się na otomanie, Nikodem uczuł zupełny spokój. — Tfu, baba ze mnie — powiedział do siebie, odwrócił się do ściany i zasnął kamiennym snem. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy